


White-Out

by blueflowers, ScarletDeva, spark_of_jenius



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflowers/pseuds/blueflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeva/pseuds/ScarletDeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_of_jenius/pseuds/spark_of_jenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)</strong> Ichabod finds himself in a mysterious snowstorm, at the door of a strangely familiar farmhouse. Inside he meets some long-lost family... who must help him to fight off a mysterious and terrifying creature stalking them in the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a cleaned-up compilation of an RP that three of us wrote on Tumblr. Thus the odd breaks in point-of-view. This is the first in a series of fics with these characters. We hope you enjoy!

**This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)**


End file.
